


Ditched

by twixmomo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, Couch Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottom!lippie, top!chuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Jiwoo and Jungeun get left at the dorm but end up having their own fun instead.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Ditched

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chuu's log. Please read all tags before proceeding so you know what you're getting into, they exist for a reason and this story is for mature readers only and those who can handle explicit content. Enjoy!

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon for Jiwoo and Jungeun. Maybe a little too lazy as the two had napped themselves into oblivion longer than expected. 

The other members went out for milkshakes after giving up on disrupting their collective unconsciousness, leaving the two nestled together against each other’s warm bodies and snoring louder than any human should be physically able to. 

Jiwoo was the first to stir back into reality, unsure of what day it was anymore. 

“Ah, Jungeun, get off me. You’re so heavy, god,” Jiwoo said groggily, trying to shove her tiny body away.

“M-morning,” Jungeun sleepily said, oblivious to her tribulations, resting her head on Jiwoo’s chest close enough to hear her heart beating. 

“Morning? It’s two in the afternoon dummy,” Jiwoo said. 

Jungeun rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool from her chin as she checked around her surroundings. “Where is everyone?” 

“Dunno,” Jiwoo said, shrugging her shoulders. “There’s a note on the fridge.” 

Jungeun clumsily climbed off Jiwoo and headed to the fridge, reading the pink post-it note with pretty handwriting in the center surrounded by cute hung up pictures of everyone.

_We’re getting ice cream. See u losers later!! - Yerim_

“They left to get ice cream,” Jungeun said, pouting in disappointment. “I wanted ice cream.” 

“If you wanted something to lick you could have just asked,” Jiwoo giggled. 

Jungen audibly groaned. “You cannot be-” 

“Cannot be what?” Jiwoo interrupted, pulling the younger onto her lap, sealing her lips with a kiss. 

“You cannot-mmph!” Jiwoo interrupted her again, sticking two fingers in her mouth and smiling as Jungeun instinctively began to wrap her lips around, sucking and moaning around them, knowing her weakness and satisfying her oral fixation.

“You’re too easy to shut up, " Jiwoo said, quickly finding her fingers becoming covered in Jungeun’s warm messy drool.

“Now, where was I? Everyone is gone, which means?” she asked, looking for an answer but only finding more loud slurping sounds of Jungeun tasting her fingers.

“Which means we have all the time in the world for me to rearrange your guts,” Jiwoo smugly said. 

“They’ll be back soon, I’d rather not get caught, ” Jungeun said, whining as Jiwoo’s fingers withdrew with a pop. 

“No they won’t, it takes them an hour just to decide what flavor to get.”

Jungeun nervously looked on while Jiwoo smlled. “So while they’re having fun, maybe we can have some fun?” Jiwoo said. Jungeun wasn’t one to refuse, draping her body across Jiwoo’s body.

“Ugh, not again. You really are heavy.” 

“Hey!” Jungeun complained. Jiwoo giggled but couldn’t help eyeing Jungeun’s backside, the plump cheeks that looked so nice against her pajama bottoms. 

“Jungeun…”

“Yes, Jiwoo?” 

Jiwoo gave her ass a harsh slap, causing Jungeun to scream so loudly both her voice and the sound of her bottom being spanked echoed around the dorm. Jiwoo imitated her cry, coming off as more of a squawk which made her giggle. 

“With nobody here to bother us I can make you be as loud for me as possible,” Jiwoo said, with two more fresh slaps on her ass, earning two more cries.

“I don’t wanna,” Jungeun protested. 

“Are we pretending you don’t like being spanked?” 

“No, I-” 

“What then? Use your words.” 

“You’re poking me.”

“Me? I’m not even touching you. Except right here,” Jiwoo said as she smacked her ass again.

“Not that. It’s poking me. You’re a little too excited, Jiwoo,” Jungeun said as she blushed beet red. 

Jiwoo didn’t spank her again, instead bit her lip as the two exchanged glances. 

“Maybe you should do something about it,” Jiwoo said.

“Maybe _you_ should do something about it,” Jungeun said, poorly stifling a laugh. 

“Lay down on the couch for me sweetie.” 

Jungeun was quick to obey as she usually was, except when she wanted to act like a brat for Jiwoo and get her ass painted redder than an apple. The two flipped positions with Jungeun laying on her back, her head resting comfortably. 

As Jiwoo stood up, clearly packing heat through her pajamas, Jungeun chuckled at the sight of her bulge but also felt aroused by it.

“What’s so funny, baby?” 

“N-nothing,”

“Thought so. You won’t be laughing when you’re choking on this,” Jiwoo mischievously said, stripping her pajama pants off, her huge throbbing cock springing out. Jungeun’s eyes went wide and she didn’t say another word. 

Jungeun drooled over Jiwoo’s thick meat as her chest was straddled, eyes roaming every inch of her throbbing appetizing cock. 

“You did this to me, baby,” Jiwoo said, giving herself a few quick strokes. “Now you’re gonna have to deal with it.” 

Jiwoo fed the first few inches into Jungeun’s mouth, lips sealing around it and Jungeun sucking slowly. 

“Didn’t I teach you to do better, Jungie?” 

Jungeun’s wide eyes stared at Jiwoo, looking at the clear disappointment in her eyes as she knew what was coming. Jiwoo sank deeper and deeper down the depths of her throat, grabbing the back of her head and tying her fingers around the dark strands of hair until she bottomed her out, hitting the back of her throat, causing a gag and watching Jungeun’s pleading eyes enjoying the act of filling out her throat so well. 

“There we go…” 

Jiwoo didn’t dawdle, ramming her thick flesh down Jungeun’s warm throat repeatedly and earning forceful gags and messy slurps that intoxicated her with each sound. 

“Still have that annoying gag reflex don’t you?” Jiwoo sighed. “Gonna have to properly train your throat one of these days.”

It was a minor setback and wouldn’t stop Jiwoo from using Jungeun’s mouth for her own pleasure. Besides, there was something about the way she sounded with a mouth full of her cock that aroused her to no end.

It didn’t take long for Jungeun to settle in Jiwoo’s rhythm, constantly gagging on her length as she obediently took every inch. 

“Oh fuck, Jungie,” Jiwoo moaned, guiding herself in and out of Jungeun’s mouth, proud at the drool spilling out of the corners of her pretty lips already dripping off her raw lips and chin. Jungeun looked up with her teary eyes as she hungrily choked on Jiwoo’s cock, eager to feast on every delicious inch.

“Touch yourself for me, Jungie.” 

Jungeun was as obedient as ever, slipping a hand down the front of her pajamas and pushing two fingers into her wet cunt and fucking herself. Her hips jerked as she moaned around Jiwoo’s throbbing erection, sending vibrations around Jiwoo’s aching cock.

“I can hear how wet you are, baby. Did I do this to you?” 

Jungeun only nodded, mouth full of cock as Jiwoo looked on in delight, watching her tight throat bulging with every thrust. 

“You’re so good to me, Jungie. Always such a good girl," Jiwoo purred, withdrawing and slapping Jungeun's messy face with her massive cock as she gasped for air. Jungeun’s mouth stayed open, tongue out as if begging for more of Jiwoo’s tasty treat. 

Jiwoo entered her mouth again in one forceful stroke, causing Jungeun’s swollen lips to instinctively hug around the sensitive tip, licking the precum off like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Jungeun looked desperate for a second round of facefucking, but Jiwoo wanted her throbbing cock to fill more than just her pretty mouth. 

“Show me how wet you are, baby,” Jiwoo ordered. Jungeun compiled without wasting a second, presenting her slick covered fingers glistening in the soft lighting of the shared living room. 

“Messy little slut, “ Jiwoo said, taking one of Jungen’s pretty fingers and sucking it clean. 

“Turn around and bend that pretty little ass over.”

Jungeun awkwardly turned over on her stomach and rested on her elbows, hands gripping the headrest and bending her body over, arching her back with her head towards the couch and her ass raised up in the air. 

“Good girl,” Jiwoo said, drooling over the scrumptious view of Jungeun’s covered cheeks. In one swift movement, she practically ripped Jungeun’s pajama pants down, bringing her skimpy thong alongside down to her ankles, licking her lips over her dripping pink cunt. 

“We should miss ice cream more often, “Jiwoo said, smacking her wet lips several times as Jungeun whined. 

“I prefer your cream better,” Jungeun snorted. 

“I’ll make sure to fill you up then.” 

Jiwoo ran her hands all over Jungeun’s bare ass, giving swift and forceful slaps that mimicked earlier screams.

“You want all of me don’t you, sweetie?” 

“Y-yes, Jiwoo. So fucking bad.”

“Then _take me,”_ Jiwoo growled, shoving her cock all the way deep inside Jungeun’s cunt, causing her to scream out in pleasure. 

“So fucking wet,” Jiwoo said, slowly moving inside her as Jungeun felt that addicting stretch already.

“I did this to you, baby?” 

“F-fuck, Jiwoo, yes,” she weakly said, slick walls tightening around Jiwoo’s throbbing cock. Jiwoo gradually moved in and out, slamming more forcefully inside until her rhythm was strong. 

“God, why are you so fucking big?” Jungeun asked, pretending not to thrive off the entirety of Jiwoo’s cock stuffed deep inside her, pounding into her needy hole with ease. 

Jungeun gripped the couch tighter as Jiwoo bottomed her out with every thrust, moaning into the void.

“H-harder,” Jungeun said, her raspy voice barely a hair above a whisper.

“I can’t hear you, baby. What do you want?” 

“Harder, p-please Jiwoo, harder!” Jungeun moaned out. Jiwoo’s lips curled into a smirk as she whispered in Jungeun’s ear. 

“Why don’t you do it for me? Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetie,” Jiwoo said, pulling herself out, hesitating for a moment and slamming back into her. 

Jungeun looked back, hands pressed into the couch as she used the power in her hips to push back, stretching herself out even more. 

“F-fuck, Jiwoo,” Jungeun moaned, continuously pushing herself against Jiwoo’s cock, her heat dripping all over the couch. 

“You like fucking yourself?” Jiwoo asked as she watched Jungeun take every inch to the hilt. 

Jungeun frantically nodded, becoming more breathless by the moment. 

“It’s too bad you’re doing such a shitty job though, honey,” Jiwoo said, grabbing her hips to stop her in place. Jungeun nervously looked back, equal parts fear and excitement as she felt Jiwoo’s fingers running through her faded brown hair, she had a good idea what to expect next. 

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Jiwoo said devilishly, grabbing a plethora of Jungeun’s hair to form a tight makeshift ponytail, tugging back hard enough to earn a desperate whimpering groan. 

Jiwoo was nothing but relentless as she pounded her roommate, the smack of bodies colliding equally matching the loud squelch of her dripping wet pussy, harshly pistoning into Jungeun at such a reckless pace she barely had time to process what was being done to her body.

“J-Jiwoo! Fuck!” Jungeun cried out, slick dripping down her thighs and gritting her teeth at the roughness that only Jiwoo knew she loved. One more pull of her messy hair and Jungeun almost came right then and there unannounced. 

“I love making you scream my name, baby.” 

“J-Jiwoo, p-please don’t stop-”

“You think I would? When you’re being such a pretty mess for me? I would never.” 

If Jiwoo kept this up Jungeun was liable to forget her own name soon, clenching around the hard flesh drilling deep into her body, being a servant to Jiwoo's pleasure.

“You take me so well. If only the members knew what a little slut you were,” Jiwoo smirked, repeatedly ramming into her hard enough to make her legs give out. Jungeun took every thrust like a champ, creaming all over Jiwoo’s cock and insatiable for more. 

“Jungeun...you’re my good girl, right?” 

“Y-yes, Jiwoo. F-fuck, right there!” 

Jungeun was falling apart, Jiwoo giving in to her urges and slamming into her favorite spot, again and again, causing drool to once again spill out as she became a fucked out mess.

“I want you to cum. Be nice and loud for me,” Jiwoo demanded, slapping her clit several times before pressing into the swollen nub with her fingers, loving the high pitched drawn out squeals escaping in return. 

Jungeun didn’t need to be told twice. The feeling of Jiwoo’s meaty cock hitting each of her delicate nerves was more than enough to gush all over her, feeling sudden regret that they didn’t put a blanket down beforehand.

“That’s it...good girl…” Jiwoo cooed, caressing the writhing girl bent over, her back continuously arching as she trembled to completion, catching a breath every few seconds as she was fucked through her intense orgasm.

“Now it’s my turn.”

With fingers still wrapped tightly in a ponytail, Jiwoo brought her free hand around Jungeun's small neck. Jungeun did her part as she placed it around her own throat, feeling the strength as Jiwoo _squeezed_ , the exact same way she had been choked in the bedroom countless times and Jungeun came a second time, gasping for air as her legs turned to jelly. 

Jiwoo gave everything she had, harshly rocking her hips against the soft flushed skin of Jungeun, her whiny moans giving the encouragement she needed to use her body for nothing but her own greedy pleasure. 

“Gonna fill your pretty little cunt,” Jiwoo growled, harshly striking her hips against Jungeun’s ass, savoring her final moments before the knot in her stomach began uncoiling. Jiwoo buried her cock in between Jungeun’s thighs, yelling her name as her thick seed flooded all the way into her womb, painting the insides of her walls white and letting out every ounce of tension. 

With their loud romp coming to a close, Jiwoo rested inside her and kissed the sensitive skin of Jungeun’s neck several times before slowly slipping out of her, watching her thighs becoming a slow leaking creamy mess before she turned Jungeun around and crashed on top of her, smiling exhaustedly.

“You did well today, baby.” 

“T-thank you, Jiw-”

Their moment was interrupted, the unlocking of a door throwing each other into a panic.

“Shit!” they collectively said, rushing towards the bathroom without even a chance to clean up the smell of sex or the evidence of defiling the shared couch.

“We’re home!” A loud voice belonging to Sooyoung boomed, greeting seemingly nobody but the cold crisp air. 

It didn’t take long to put two and two together, the sound of the hot water doing little to cover up their shame. 

“You two have a bed for a reason!” Sooyoung angrily scolded, spotting the mess of juices still deposited on the soiled couch. 

It wasn’t the first time the pair had been caught, and it wouldn’t be the last, but at least they had the decency to finish up this time. 

With both their hearts beating fast, they planned to use every bit of hot water, hoping when they toweled off Sooyoung’s red hot temper had softened.

That’s all they could do as they giggled under the steamy hot water. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please make sure to also check out my Lipves smut as well - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857542


End file.
